A rebours
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: FINIE - Le professeur Rogue, afin de compenser un mystérieux manque affectif, se complait dans le luxe, l'artifice et l'illusion. Pour ceux qui veulent voir un Rogue plus névrosé que jamais.Librement inspiré du chef-d'oeuvre monumental de JK Huysmans.
1. Chapter 1

A rebours

Chapitre 01

Il marchait, sombre, dans la nuit solitaire, le pas vif, l'oeil alerte. Son maintien impeccable, sa cape parfaitement ajustée et la fraîcheur de son visage avaient peine à masquer l'aspect désagréablement cireux de son teint. Cependant, tout en lui semblait indiquer, sinon un homme de grande qualité, du moins le soin qu'il avait de se montrer sous un jour élégant.

Et pourtant, déjà, il supportait mal la lumière de ce jour qui lui irritait les yeux et faisait gonfler ses paupières. Mais peu importe, le monde diurne n'avait guère plus d'intérêt que la vie monotone et profondément absurde que menaient ces pauvres moldus qui n'avaient de cesse, à ce qu'il lui semblait, de croiser son chemin. Vers quel horizon marchaient ils donc tous ? Par quelle vindicative Erynis se croyaient ils poursuivis? Leur importait il donc tant de retrouver la femme et le couvert pour répéter sans cesse, chaque jour, cette ronde incessante ? Une vie misérable sans doute…

Il savait, lui, que la vie, éclatante et véritable, ne s'offrait pas avant que ne tombât la nuit, sous les lumières délicatement ciselées de flambeaux vacillants, quand les masques choient enfin pour laisser voir aux yeux pleinement ouverts de l'esprit, les visages rieurs, parsemés de menues joies et des indispensables fards qui voilaient pour une soirée la fatigue de toute une vie. Sévérus n'aurait pu se passer de ces nuits retentissantes, de l'éclat des voix dans la salle et du bruit des talons sur le parquet ciré. Ce soir encore, il pourra s'y admirer à loisir, se féliciter de la lueur ambrée de ses yeux et de la beauté vigoureuse de sa chevelure noire qui lui tombait sur les épaules aussi délicatement qu'un linceul sur la glèbe cadavérique de la racaille moldue.

Mais lui, que possédait il sinon ses extraordinaires parures ?. Il aurait volontiers chassé de son esprit cette question qui le taraudait à longueur de temps. Car comment profiter des sourires et de la gaieté des visages lorsque l'on se sait à jamais désoeuvré ? Comment rire de ces inutiles moldus lorsque l'on est à ce point conscient de sa propre médiocrité ? Lui demeurait seul, et quand il eût souhaité l'agrément de quelque amitié, il eût fui devant le monde ou peut-être eût-ce été le monde qui eût fui devant lui. Non que la compagnie féminine lui répugnât mais il considérait les femmes comme des êtres parfaitement accessoires et profondément superficiels. Il était devenu l'une de ces ombres discrêtes que l'on voit parfois rôder comme des fantômes, formes mornes et décharnées, près des hôtels de passe. Il n'en demeurait pas moins homme à toujours s'assurer de la bonne réputation des lieux, et les couloirs dans lesquelles il déambulait en quête de quelque chambre raffinée étaient autrement plus salubres que les galeries souterraines qu'il parcourait autrefois, à Poudlard, quand il exerçait cette détestable profession dont la seule évocation ne provoquait en lui que haine et dégoût.

Mais ces temps étaient déjà bien éloignés et il lui était désagréable de les évoquer, fût-ce dans son seul esprit : C'étaient déjà des dizaines de voix qui lui couraient dans la tête, et son estomac qui le faisait douloureusement souffrir. Mais, bientôt, tout cela ne serait que mauvais souvenir. Déjà il pouvait apercevoir au bout de la route les lumières du bonheur resplendir de tous leurs feux. Plus que quelques centaines de mètres à parcourir et il pourrait noyer ses tristes pensées dans les mornes sourires teintés du champagne de France.

- Mot de passe ?

- Barbey d'Aurevilly.

- D'accord, entrez

Enfin s'ouvraient à lui les bras réconfortants d'Hybris, elle qui l'avait recueilli plusieurs années auparavant, pour le mener tout droit à sa perte. Hélas, le vin ne cesse d'être rouge, le feu de dégager sa douce chaleur et la plafond de tourner. Jusqu'à l'aube il dansera. Il s'épuisera pour oublier qu'il n'est plus rien, pour oublier qu'un jour, alors qu'il allait, vêtu de capes crasseuses et trop courtes, les cheveux gras et le pas trainant, il vit, de ses yeux et de son être, le bonheur ; pour oublier que lui aussi sut aimer et qu'il aima, plus, mieux que quiconque.

Mais qui s'en souvient aujourd'hui ? S'il avait choisi cette vie, à l'abri de la banalité et des vicissitudes du commun, c'était pour l'anonymat qu'elle offrait plus encore que pour les étreintes et les rires sans lendemain. Mais allons ! jouez violons, brisez donc vos archets sous vos fougeux assauts. L'espace d'une nuit je pourrai enfin oublier pourquoi je ne suis plus et ce que j'aurais pu être, si je n'avais pas fui…

Mais les violons se sont tus, et avec eux le tintement des chaudrons qui s'entrechoquent, le rire chaud et mielleux des élèves qui avait laissé place aux hypocrites éclats de voix d'une assistance anonyme et sans visage. C'est alors que l'orchestre entama une composition lente et triste. Et Sévérus se sentit tout à coup vieux et terriblement las. La solitude le tuait à petit feu, lui qui fut autrefois téméraire et conquérant, se laissait aujourd'hui crouler sous le poids des regrets, de souvenirs dont la beauté lui semblait maintenant infiniment plus attirante que l'éclat devenu obscur des lustres qui garnissaient paresseusement le plafond.

On lui apporta un verre de vin rouge, sang cruel qui s'insinuait vicieusement dans ses veines tel un poison aussi amer que l'esprit de l'homme qui s'en délectait. C'en était trop ! Il se laissa doucement glisser dans l'enfer du souvenir. Tout lui revint à l'esprit sans même qu'il eût à solliciter une mémoire volontairement étriquée. Il se sentit défaillir, il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien sinon les images de jadis qui se succédaient à toute vitesse. Le passé l'enveloppa d'un drap de satin noir, tandis qu'il lui sembla revenir en des lieux que ses pieds n'avaient plus foulés depuis des années.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 02

« Trente points de moins pour Gryffondor » ! tonna d'une voix rogue le maître des potions. « On ne prétendra plus que je punis mes élèves sans raison ! Mais qu'avez vous fait là ? » demanda t'il en inspectant d'un oeil torve le contenu du chaudron de Harry ? « Ni fait ni à faire que tout ce travail ! Je suis dans l'obligation de vous demander de recommencer cela en y montrant un peu plus de zèle qu'à votre habitude. Vous n'arriverez décidément à rien dans la vie. » conclut-il en se félicitant intérieurement de sa position actuelle.

Quand il y songeait, sa vie était vide, sans être toutefois dénuée de sens. Qu'aurait il pu y ajouter ? Son enfance ne laissait rien présager de l'état actuel des choses. Comme il avait souffert ! Tant d'iniquités, de larmes, d'injures et de vexations, de soupirs haletants qui explosaient à la face du monde après s'être faufilés par l'ouverture béante d'une porte entrebaillée.

Mais à Poudlard, il était en paix, malgré les rumeurs, trop présentes, qui rampaient tels de sombres vipères, le long des murs décrêpits du château. Que disait-on ? Il n'aimait pas les élèves, favorisait sans cesse les Serpentard et brimait les Gryffondor à longueur de journées ? Comment croire à de telles inepties ? Il n'y pouvait rien si les Gryffondor étaient plus décérébrés que les crapauds qui leur servaient d'animaux de compagnie. Et ce pauvre Harry Potter… C'était à se demander si sa soudaine immunité devant la puissance redoutable de Voldemort n'était pas simplement due à une boîte cranienne plus vide qu'un verre de vodka face à un Polonais. Il n'aimait pas les moldus, encore moins les Polonais. Il se surprit, seul, à esquisser un sourire.

La journée avait été rude. Il retrouva son bureau, ses vieux livres poussiéreux, sa solitude, ses angoisses. Sa tête le faisait affreusement souffrir. Il ouvrit son bureau, prit une aspirine. On frappa à sa porte et chaque coup porté contre le vieux bois poreux résonnait dans son crâne au rythme du glas funèbre, lorsque les morts prennent possession de leur cercueil et de leur caveau pour y sommeiller dans la tranquillité de l'âme, agrément ultime du repos éternel. « Entrez ! » cria t-il sans conviction aucune. Il n'aimait pas recevoir dans son bureau et fût-ce l'un de ces maudits élèves, il se sentait encore disposé à le chasser de son regard froid, de ses oreilles closes et de ses paroles injurieuses. Doucement, sans aucun grincement, la porte s'ouvrit.

Là, sur le seuil, une ombre se détachait, gracieusement. Aussi vite arrivée, aussi vite partie, quelques mots que Rogue n'entendit même pas, un ravissant parfum de candeur prêt à se répandre dans la pièce, un visage masqué par la lumière, qui l'entourait de grâce, puis la porte claqua. Le mal de tête avait disparu, happé par la prodigieuse apparition. Les yeux embués de larmes, la voix éteinte et l'esprit vidé, il voulait penser, réfléchir, malgré le brouillard diffus qui paralysait son corps, mais rien, rien ne pouvait plus l'émouvoir… Il mangea à l'abri de toutes questions et de tous regards, regagna sa chambre dans les profondeurs du château. Ce soir il devait s'endormir, plus abattu, plus inutile que la veille, les yeux emplis de l'image de la belle fugitive, la prochaine martyr, coiffée d'un halo plus éclatant qu'une auréole.

_Elle l'implorait de ses grands yeux gris, ramassée sur elle-même comme le roseau plié par la tempête. Ses yeux qui semblaient vouloir dire : « Je t'en prie Severus, laisse moi faire. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais confiance à quelqu'un. » Et lui la contemplait, médusé, en adoration du reste, devant ses longs cheveux d'or qui éparpillaient leur blondeur cendrée sur sa poitrine, pour finalement s'échouer avec délicatesse sur ses frêles épaules. Comme il l'aimait à ce moment-là ! Comme il aurait souhaité la protéger, l'arracher des griffes cruelles du sombre Voldemort. Il était déjà, hélas, trop tard et le cri de rage, de désespoir qui sortit avec fracas de sa gorge vint se perdre dans les limbes paresseuses de la nuit. Déjà le blond de ses cheveux se mélait aux reflets lugubres des flammes qui l'enveloppaient. Jamais elle ne cria. Sans doute aimait elle trop son professeur pour ressentir une quelconque douleur quand elle savait qu'il en serait ainsi épargné. Mais son visage reflétait une tristesse profonde, celle là même qui viendrait à l'avenir hanter les nuits de Sévérus en y disséminant sans cesse ses lugubres échos._

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Jamais ce rêve ne l'avait à ce point harcelé, torturé. Il se leva pour jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Il tenta vainement de distinguer les contours de la cabane de Hagrid, caché à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, mais la nuit était aussi noire et insondable qu'elle l'était dans ses cauchemars. Il ferma les rideaux d'un geste sec et se recoucha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 03

Sa nuit fut sans rêves, blanche comme la neige. Il se réveilla sans sursaut, calmement. Sa gorge était sèche. Son corps entier souffrait d'un manque impossible à définir. Il n'avait plus de souvenirs de la veille, tout occupé qu'il était à se faire une fin de son coeur inachevé. Dehors, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, mais ce jour lumineux lui semblait plus terne que la nuit la plus sombre, quand il troquait son costume de renoncement contre un masque de vanité. A cet instant, il ne se sentait pas moins moldu que sorcier: égaux face à l'amour, peut-être avons-nous tous cette chance. Sévérus ne l'avait pas. Yuki, celle qu'il aimait, était morte pour lui. Plus d'espoir après cela. La tumeur n'avait cessé d'enfler dans son coeur, corrompant son corps entier, lui brisant le souffle et lui asséchant l'âme. Il n'avait trouvé de remède que dans ses mornes soirées où les visages se ressemblent tous, gravés dans l'élan d'une valse et dans les remous de l'ivresse.

Sévérus arpentait sombrement les couloirs de Poudlard. Il croisait de temps en temps un visage familier, reconnaissait une odeur, captait un éclat de voix, autant de choses qui, loin de le conforter dans son appartenance au monde, lui jetaient la mort dans l'âme. Des fantômes, comme sa pauvre Yuki! Puis un regard, un trait, une forme, le monde s'abbatit sur lui. Il tomba mollement. C'était elle...

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Ses yeux s'accoutumèrent peu à peu à la lumière. Les espèces habituelles autour de lui. Pomfresh s'affairait dans un coin, et quelques élèves, juchés sur leur lit, le fixaient de leur regard niais. Là-bas, dans l'embrasure de la porte... Elle était là, il n'avait pas rêvé. Le choc fut rude. Comment se pouvait-il...

Le mystère fut trop vite démélé. Dans un monde où le rêve était devenu le dernier asile des désespérés, Sévérus, sans cesse rattrapé par une réalité cramoisie, en fuite devant l'horrible poids de l'instant, devait affronter les caprices terre à terre de sa triste condition humaine. Yuki était bien morte. L'apparition n'était que trop réelle. C'était un enfant de première année. Il s'appelait Hugo, sinistre présage. Sa peau, ses yeux, son visage, tout lui rappelait celle qu'il avait aimée. Hugo... Il était amoureux, et l'absurdité de cet amour battait contre ses tempes. Il aimait un garçon de onze ans. Parce qu'il lui rappelait Yuki? Il aurait aimé le croire. La réalité est toujours plus sombre que le fantôme du désir. Il l'aimait pour lui. Après s'en être approché, après avoir humé son odeur, contemplé en rêve le reflet de l'aube sur ses cheveux cendrés, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se battre contre un désir coupable, plus vain que le désir de renaissance, plus irréel que le contact de la chair morte. Il était la victime et le bourreau, le juge et le plaignant. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Yuki, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de marcher dans la nuit froide et silencieuse, de sentir le sol sous ses pieds, de tendre tout son corps vers le point de lumière à l'horizon, l'espoir unique d'un instant, où l'on est seuls, comme un cadavre d'argent. Aveuglée la racaille moldue. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus de désir que pour Hugo. Faire couler le suc de son coeur jusque dans ces paumes ouvertes, comme un onguent sacré, un chrême païen et frissonnant.

Il ressentait le jeune garçon dans son corps, et il était ébloui par sa forme, par ce qu'il dégageait. Il n'avait pas osé lui parler encore, frappé de mutisme, comme le furent de cécité les Syriens assiégeant Elisée. Hugo était plutôt petit pour son âge. Ses cheveux étaient courts. Son visage, blanc comme la craie, doux comme le lait d'ânesse, débordait d'une candeur avide. Sévérus souffrait. Il souffrait de n'être pas rassasié de la seule fraîcheur d'Hugo. Le corps du garçon, plus encore que son visage, était un appel au renoncement. Il y avait de Yuki la grâce du mouvement et l'infléchissement soudain des courbes. Ses hanches, son port fier et délicat, la chute de ses reins... Sévérus retrouvait le goût des caresses, douces mais franches, loin des tatônnements impurs de ces soirées de fuite, plus proches du corps, enlacés coeur à coeur. Hugo retentissait comme une symphonie. Ses galbes de cuivre résonnaient aux percussions de son regard, se heurtant à la gamme complète des charmes du corps, et chamboulant sans prendre garde la corde sensible des coeurs atrophiés.

Il avait tout gaché avec Yuki. Le sort avait poussé Hugo sur sa route. Il devait lui parler. Ce n'était pas une simple impulsion du corps, mais une loi qui n'avait autorité que sur lui seul. Au-delà de la crasse du monde, dans les limbes de l'éternel éther, des paumes impérieuses et autoritaires avaient modelé cette loi dans la glaise, d'après le patron de sa souffrance. Hugo était l'ultime chef-d'oeuvre de sa souffrance, créé pour lui, pour recevoir son amour, loin de toute frustration, et loin surtout des bourbiers de ce monde.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 04

- Hugo?

Un souffle. Un murmure vain, peut-être... Leur regard se croisèrent. C'est l'infini que Sévérus vit se refléter dans les yeux d'Hugo. Le garçon, lui ne vit que le miroir de sa propre image, et derrière elle, un vieux monsieur épuisé, un professeur à la réputation exécrable.

- Oui?

Il suffit de ce seul mot à Sévérus pour vomir son âme par la bouche. Les échos du glas résonnaient dans la voix du jeune garçon. Le mépris, l'incompréhension, l'abominable ligne du monde se liguaient en choeur contre son espoir et contre ses souvenirs. Yuki était définitivement morte, sans espoir de résurrection. Avec elle s'en allaient la Beauté, l'Amour, le Désir, la Vie.

Sévérus détourna son visage du regard perçant d'Hugo. Il s'éloigna lentement, à pas mesurés, digne malgré sa douleur. Son corps reprit le dessus sur son esprit, impossible à contrôler. Le Siècle n'avait plus de sens désormais. Ferme d'abord sur ses jambes, il dût se trainer pour regagner son lit. Sa tête était un clocher, les parois de son crâne des murs sourds. Il était sur un lac à la surface paisible. Nul soubresaut ne venait troubler le fil de l'eau, nul cri, nul choc. Il vit alors venir, comme une lame brisant la tranquillité des flots, Hugo, nu, sur le dos d'un grand cygne à la blancheur éblouissante. La lumière envoyait ses reflets sur la peau satinée du garçon. Ses cuisses puissantes enserraient les ailes de l'animal. Et Hugo chantait. Sa voix portait les accents rances des violons brisés. Elle fit horreur à Sévérus. Yuki vint briser la vision. Elle emplit tout l'espace. Elle portait un enfant dans ses bras.

Sévérus se réveilla en sursaut. La sueur coulait le long de ses tempes. Il s'était trompé, depuis toujours. Il savait enfin qu'il s'était trompé, et un bonheur nouveau, immense, l'envahit, absorbant tout le reste. Son corps cessa de le faire souffrir et ses membres cessèrent de trembler.

Dans les bas-fonds de Poudlard, au-delà des cachots, il y avait une petite chapelle, depuis longtemps oubliée. Le plafond y était bas. Seuls une croix, un petit autel et quelques bancs rendaient au lieu son identité. Sévérus entra, pénétré par son nouveau bien-être. Il s'agenouilla devant un banc. Il faisait sombre. Une lumière diffuse pénétrait la pièce par l'entrebaillement de la porte. Il porta les yeux sur la croix. Alors une douleur atroce le prit au coeur. La souffrance telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressentie s'empara de son corps fatigué. Il en avait trop vu et trop vécu. Là, sur le haut de la croix, le bout du chemin. Une main se tendait tout au bout, au-delà du mur de pierre froide, une main qui n'était ni celle de Yuki ni celle d'Hugo, une main qui était tout cela à la fois. Rogue s'approcha de la croix, tendit tout son corps vers cette main qui l'appelait. Sur l'autel trainait un vestige de calice. Sévérus s'empara de l'objet et fit glisser ses bords tranchants le long de ses poignets. Et là, tandis que le sang coulait, seule source de chaleur sur sa peau déjà possédée de la froideur de la mort, il entendit un son d'une douceur extraordinaire. Et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, et le chant des cygnes l'enveloppa dans une torpeur de plumes. Il n'avait plus ni chaud ni froid. Le sang se répandait sur ses vêtements en fines goûtelettes, comme des flocons de neige. Au loin, Hugo et Yuki se confondirent en un visage et ce visage lui souriait.

Il mourut là, sur la pierre froide. Perdu dans les entrailles de sa vie, on ne le trouva pas. On ne le chercha pas. Depuis plusieurs années, on l'avait oublié. Il aima trop pour manquer à quelqu'un. Il ne resta qu'un nom dans les archives de Poudlard, et quand la poussière l'eut recouvert, il ne resta plus rien.

A suivre dans plus ou moins dans Requiem Démoniaque (fic R).

FIN


End file.
